


[podfic] Reprieve

by Annapods



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (or at least and attempt thereat, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Skin Hunger, p sure I had a sore throat so), whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: There's something electrifying about the way Percival reacts to Newt's touch; the way he leans into it before his conscious mind takes over and he makes himself pull away.00:15:13 :: Written byProsodiical.





	[podfic] Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reprieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081605) by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/64yv99d0d8m59p5/%5BFantastic%20Beasts%5D%20Reprieve.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bNs80s_14Jh86vGyRies0D5xcszW2EAp)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “whisper” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Prosodiical for giving blanket permission to podfics!

This was very much an experiment and experiments don’t always work out, shrug emoji, learning process, yada yada.

 

 


End file.
